


A Loss for Words

by Terra (Kittykat748)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Heartbreak, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissy Tanner has lived on La Push Reservation all of her life, along with her little brother and her parents. She grew up knowing Jacob Black and had feelings for him always. As they got older, those feelings became more serious and she begins to act upon them. But, one incident tears her to pieces and she leaves her everything behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loss for Words

I woke up rather early this particular morning in January. The early morning air was thick with precipitation that had yet to fall, making me bedroom unbearably muggy. I threw the covers off in disgust, but was still uncomfortable. I peeled my bare skin from the sticky sheets and threw on a tank top. Very quietly, though I knew I couldn't hide anything from my father, who would certainly chew me out once I returned, I walked outside and began my run.

I know, running when it was disgusting outside didn't make any sense. But, running was the only way I could be ready for the day. Sometimes, if I didn't wake up early, I would run and end up late for school. Not that it matter too much.

I grew up on the Rez, the Quileute Indian reservation in La Push, Washington. Meaning, I went to school with others from the tribe. And, since we practically knew everyone, I wasn't missing much of anything by running first.

Anyway, I ran through the damp grasses, mentally preparing myself for the day. I had to go back home, get ready for school, end the day with gym class, walk home with Wyatt, then meet up with Jake for tonight.

I nodded my head as I imagined my lanky little brother, Wyatt. Though he was only 15, he was getting much bigger for his age. My father had always told us that we wouldn't be able to contain Wyatt once he reached 16. But, then again, we had also grown up with the legends...

Oddly enough, my best friend, Jacob Black, was also getting bigger and more...manly looking. But, unlike with Wyatt, I was certainly going to notice Jake's changes immediately. Ever since we were in diapers, Jake and I had spent nearly every moment of our lives together. We were inseparable, and it showed as we got older.

Our friendship had never gone badly, only morphed into something more as we reached puberty and such. I began noticing just how nice Jake was to look at. With his dark russet skin and brown eyes that resembled melted pools of chocolate, I couldn't not stare. And how often did I stare.

That was until we learned about Isabella Swan. Bella. The girl who moved from Forks, the neighboring town, and came back many years later.

After about twenty more minutes lost in thought, I had involuntarily returned home, my clothes damp with sweat and dew, my breath coming out in short pants.

Slowly, I opened the door and found my father sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hands, another sitting by his side. I walked over and sat beside him, as he knew I was going to do.

"How was the run?" he asked, not bothering with the small talk. I rolled my eyes and took a quick sip of the brew. Perfect as always.

"It was good, I guess. It's awful out there, but I needed to think some things through," I admitted.

He grunted his approval and nodded towards the door I had just entered from. "Sam said you looked upset. Want to talk about it?"

I sighed. "Must you always ask Sam to keep an eye on me? I'm not a child."

"You are my daughter and Sam is my nephew, whom I treat as though he were my own son. He considers you a sister and he would watch out for you even if I didn't ask him to."

I had always known that Sam thought of my as a little sister rather than his cousin, which I was. Since his father had abandoned my aunt and him, he'd always been kind of stubborn and protective of his own. He looked to my dad like he was the Sun and the Moon.

My father, Ross Tangakwunu, which he later changed to Tanner, is a full-blooded Quileute Indian. He bears all of the features that are common among the males of the Rez. He skin is very tan and wrinkled, like worn leather. He had changed his name when he went to live with his mother, my Nan, in order to fit in at the Hokwat school he went to. That's where he met my mother, Catherine.

Long story short, they came back to La Push and had myself and my little brother. While some of the tribal elders were disturbed by my Hokwat mother, they accepted her out of respect for my father.

The Tangakwunu line was pretty well known in the Quileute history, and was often mentioned in the legends. They had been the first unrecorded line to take on the form of shape-shifters. Of course, the one family that everyone on the Rez knows about are the Blacks.

Dad and I continued to sit in silence, drinking our coffee and mulling over our own personal demons.

"It's that Swan girl."

"Hmm?"

"You asked my what was wrong with me earlier and I said it was the Swan girl that's been hanging around."

"Charlie Swan's daughter?"

"Yeah. She's been hanging out with Jake from what I've heard."

He looked into my light brown eyes with his deep brown ones. "Don't worry, Chrissy. Jacob has already began his shift. He won't see anything in her for much longer."

There was something Dad wasn't telling me and I was hoping he would speak more of it, but he retreated back into his own mind.

I reached out my hand and placed it on his shoulder. The stark contrast between his skin tone and mine was only made more apparent, but it didn't matter to me.

Who it did matter to, however, had woken up and walked into the kitchen, sitting on the other side of my father.

"Wyatt," Dad acknowledged.

"Dad," Wyatt yawned. His face was dark, as though something was troubling him.

"What's wrong, Wyatt?" I finally asked him, although I could've guessed what he was thinking about.

"Nothing," he grumbled. Dad set down his coffee mug and faced his son.

"What is it, son?"

After a few attempts to collect his thoughts, Wyatt admitted what was troubling him. "It's just...I'm almost 16. And I know what that means for the guys like Sam and Quil and Jake..."

My heart began to beat a little bit quicker when he mentioned Jake. Wyatt had always seen Jacob as a role model and that made me love him even more.

Did I not mention that I loved Jacob? Oh well.

"Wyatt, you have Quileute blood in you. You have Tangakwunu blood in you. While it may not happen around the same age as these other boys, you too will experience the shift."

Wyatt's eyes lit up. "Really? Just like in the legends?"

I rolled my eyes, and Dad continued. "Yes. That is why the others have experienced it as well. The cold-ones are more abundant than they were when I was young. You must be ready to protect your mother and sister and the others."

He nodded his head, already accepting the challenge though I knew it was just a bunch of fairytales. I mean, the legends were nice when we were kids and served to keep us from running off the Rez once we reached 18, this wierd tribal pride thing. But they weren't anything more.

"Now, go and get ready. The both of you."

And just like that, the Tangakwunu Alpha had spoken. So, what did we do? We did as we were told.


End file.
